galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbed Wire Org
Barbed Wire Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. The Barbed Wire Org is (as his name applies) a barbed wired-themed Org that serves as the primary villain of the episode "Darkness Awakening". The Barbed Wired Org was one of the ancient Orgs that worked with the Master Org to take over the Earth 3,000 years ago, he took the form of barbed wires, he then attacked a police man in his car and went off and attack Turtle Cove, he went to a harbor and is found by Toxica and Jindrax, were Toxica gives him a shell-like cup that he can use to release an army of club welding goo-like monster foot soldiers called Putrids to aid him in battle, he then attacked people in his tendrils at a cafe. When the Red and White Rangers faced him, the Org send the Putrids after them, the Cole manages to by pass them all and talk with the Org, he tried to reason with him, thinking that he was like a frightened animal. However, much to his shock, he sensed that Org doesn't have heart. The Barbed Wire Org then went head first and attempted to strike at the Red Ranger, but the White Ranger pushed the Red Ranger to the side, which cause her to get badly hurt. He land hard hitting blows on the two Rangers, he laughs over his victory until some one though a chair at him, the Yellow, Blue and Black Rangers came to help out, the Red Ranger then realized that fighting is the only way, so the Rangers morphed and did battle with all of the Putrids, the Red and Yellow Ranger converts the Org, the Barbed Org couldn't defeat the team and with the Jungle Sword Savage Slash, he was destroyed, Toxica revived him as a giant and the Rangers summon the Wildzords to fight him, the Lion Wildzord tried to fight back, but the Org was too powerful, the Red Ranger realized that they need to combine the Zords, the five Wildzords combined and formed the Wild Force Megazord, The Barbed Wire Org tried to fight back, but he couldn't defeat the Megazord, the Wild Force Megazord had the victory, thanks to the Fin Blade, the Shark Serge and the Tiger Fury, the Barbed Wire Org was destroyed for good by the Wild Force Megazord's Mega Roar. Barbed Wire Org is cold, sinister, cunning, insidious, vicious, dark and destructive monster. He ruthless, unscrupulous, savage, and sadistic, loves causing destruction in the city. He is relentless, uncompromised, stubborn, devious and unrelenting and will never stop at his goal to destroy the city. He is also pompous, abusive, rude, unsympathetic and unrespective and laughed at Cole, when the Red Ranger tried to talk peacefully with him. Despite his sinister and arrogant nature, he is also cowardly and paranoidal, fears to loose the battle with rangers and he screamed in pain when he was destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Lack of Heart: Barbed Wire Org can exist without a heart. This was mentioned by Cole and was also implied to apply to all other Orgs. * Super Strength:' '''Barbed Wire Org has a lot of strength, despite only being the 3rd monster of the season (not counting Motorcycle Org here since we're not talking chronology). He was able to grab onto Alyssa and throw her to the ground with enough force to severely harm her. He could grab Cole and throw him quite a distance to make him hand upon some chairs. When his barbed wire wrapped around Taylor's Eagle Sword, he was able to pull her almost flat onto her front. * '''Durability': Despite being the 3rd monster fought during the season, he can take a surprising number of hits without being hurt. When one of the three Rangers threw a chair at him, from quite a distance away, he only stumbled back. Having a bunch of the wires in his chest cut by Taylor's Eagle Sword merely made him recoil in pain whilst a kick from both Taylor and Cole at the same time only slammed him into a wall. * Resilience: Having a bunch of the wires in his chest cut by Taylor's Eagle Sword merely made him recoil in pain whilst slamming into the aforementioned wall did not seem to cause him any serious harm. When enlarged, being bitten very hard on his arm by the Red Lion did absolutely nothing except make him groan (despite a big spark burst erupting from him). * Barbed Wire Summoning: True to his name, Barbed Wire Org can summoning many wires to aid him in battle, all of which come from his own body. ** Barbed Wire Wrap:' '''The barbed wire can be used to whip his enemies around. This was powerful enough to knock over a woman and table with a single swing. ** '''Barbed Wire Entrapment':' '''Barbed Wire Org's wire can use his whips to take down and entrap his enemies. He used this to wrap around the legs of two random dudes. ** '''Durability':' '''Even though we didn't see them take any real damage, being wrapped around Taylor's Eagle Sword (when they were meant to hit Cole) did not damage them. ** '''Barbed Wire Crush': The barbed wire can also wrap around the enemy tight which is powerful enough to to crush a police car. * Lighting Vision: Barbed Wire Org can fire a red lighting beam from his eye-like visor. This was powerful enough to blast Red Lion off of his arm and knock it down. Arsenals * Fists:' '''Despite lacking actual weapons, Barbed Wire Org has fists to aid him in combat. Those fists have claws which aid him further. * '''Barbed Wire':' '''As mentioned, he can project barbed wire from himself. All powers that they possess is listed above. * '''Putrid Conch Shell':''' '''Barbed Wire Org used a conch shell which can project the goo that becomes the Putrids to aid him in combat. See Also * Harigane Org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by David Lodge Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength